The Troublemakers of the north sea
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: What happens when you take an Assassin/pirate, a Bard of Whispers/Pirate, a Ranger with a hit list, a cleric of death who nothing to lose, an oathbreaker with racial honour, a monk of the open hand trying to avenge a massacre and the half breed son of a drow king and put them on a guest to save the world- YOU GET CHAOS


A/N Hey guys myself and my friends are currently playing a dnd campaign and I just thought id write it down for you guys to read and follow along now at the time of writing this we're a little bit further then the first chapter of this story so ill try my best to remember specific words and events that happen but I do have a rough idea NOW THEN TO THE STORY

The waves crashed against the side of a Merchant ship called the yelden as a large 7 foot, tailed dragonborn paladin walked over his red scales matching perfectly with his silver armour and Maul as he entered the eating area of the ship he noticed particular groups

He noticed a male half elf in medium scale armor with a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a shortsword on his waist he had long black hair that reached past his shoulders, the half elf was stood near the bar drinking, a male tiefling cleric in half plate mail with a shield and a mace tied to his waist he had a dark red skin tone with his horns curving out of his head and shaggy white hair he was quietly watching the last thing that caught his eye with an amused look.

The Dragonborn turned to see 2 people surrounded by naval personnel one of them a female water genasi, she was exceedingly beautiful with blue hair that was darker but yet perfectly matched her pale blue skin and next to her sat a human like the genasi he was chained up but unlike the genasi who had been muzzled he wasn't

He had long black hair that reached his shoulders he had a small scar over his left eye brow he was clearly trying to annoy the naval personnel by simply talking which was amusing the Genasi, the Dragonborn feeling a bit thirsty headed over towards the bar

He noticed that lack of staff and turned to the half elf and asked "excuse me how much is it for a whiskey, do you know" he asked as the half elf glanced at him before looking back into the contents of his own cup "yeah its uh 3 copper" he said as the Dragonborn nodded

A dwarf walked up to the counter "Yeh, what do you want" he asked as the Dragonborn smiled and pulled out 3 copper "one whisky please" the Dwarf looked annoyed by the amount of coin and held up one finger "its one silver, Dragonborn" he said as the Dragonborn turned to growl at the half elf only to see him gone from his spot

The Dragonborn searched until the sound of someone clearing there throat got his attention he turned to see the Dwarf glaring at him "me money now" he demanded as the Dragonborn nodded and gave him the silver coin with a nod

After getting his mug of whiskey he walked over to find a table, he searched but found that the only empty table with room was the one next to the tiefling where a certain half elf was also was sat, as he sat down he glared at the half elf "3 copper" he said as the half elf smirked and kept drinking

Until a large naval man walked over "GREETINGS TRAVLERS" he said with a wide smile "my name is Meed I am the Captain of this mighty vessel for this short trip to the north isles, I have a favour to ask of you fine gentlemen as unfortunately you'll be room together due to a shortage of rooms" he said with his smile still present "but for now what are your names"

The half elf smirked as he introduced himself "the name's Falkas Eirhorn" he said with a grin the tiefling sighed as he glanced at Meed "im Theus Ralmore" he said as the Dragonborn was the last to speak "I am Sabroth Alkoshi" he said

Meed's smile dropped as he turned around away from them "now that, that's been taken care of I have another favour to ask do you see those 2 over there" they all looked to see the human waving with a grin and the genasi rolling her eyes

"the man is Trevor Corvo otherwise known as the Jack of Sparrows, the adopted son of the pirate lord Barbossa the gold and the girl is Marlow Fenn, the wraith of the sea not much is known about her but she's a danger if she speaks"

Meed turned back to the group "and they are to be your bunkmates but by no means are you to free either of them is that understood" the group nodded as Meed stood up "excellent," he began as he turned and shouted "I BELIEVE ITS IN EVERYONES BEST INTEREST TO HEAD TO THEIR ROOMS NOW" Shouted Meed as everyone nodded and left

As the new roommates headed towards their cabin the guards opened the door and pushed everyone inside followed by the 2 new companions as the door was slammed shut and a loud locking noise rang out, Trevor waited a couple seconds and after the sound of the guards leaving was heard he turned and smiled "so whose going to free us" he asked

It went quiet for a couple seconds before Falkas smiled and walked over, he freed Trevor's hands from his binds as Falkas took a step towards Marlow, Trevor swiped his sword and walked over freeing his companion himself

As soon as she was freed Trevor turned throwing the sword back to Falkas who barely caught the handle of the sword, Everyone turned to look at the beds laying before them 1 king sized double bed and then 4 singles

"we call the big bed" said Trevor as he and Marlow walked over and laid down everyone moved to their own beds, Theus who had chosen the bed the furthest from the rest had noticed a large tried red stain

Theus shook his head and climbed into his bed as the day turned to night, Trevor was fast asleep as he slept he started to move from his position protectively wrapped around Marlow to turned around the other direction, his body started to sweat profusely until he shot up looking around he sighed as he ran a hand through his sweat matted hair

He went to go back to sleep until something caught his attention their was a light, a light coming from the former locked door, the same door now currently wide open, Trevor shook Marlow awake before waking everyone else up

As Trevor peeked around the corner he noticed 2 things one the 2 dead guards on the floor and his and Marlows gear, as he grabbed the gear he heard Falkas ask "how'd the door open" as Trevor turned around "ask questions later we gotta go Marlow" he said as the woman in question nodded as Trevor threw her pack to her and handed her a trident

As Trevor and everyone left the room Trevor was tying his Scimitar and its sheath to his back and loading his hand crossbow as they walked down the hall they noticed empty rooms with trails blood coming out from them

As the came out to the topside of the ship they noticed Captain Meed and 5 of his companions throwing dead bodies overboard so they quickly ducked down and looked over "what are they doing" Theus asked Marlow who shrugged Sabroth grabbed his hammer "nothing good, lets make sure they-" Sabroth then noticed Trevor was missing "where's Trevor"

Marlow pointed towards one of Captains Meed's companions currently smoking standing by the railing of the ship as suddenly Trevor was quietly walking over he grabbed the sailor into a headlock, he bent him down and snapped his neck

Trevor then pulled out his crossbow and fired a bolt at another companion, who dropped to one knee holding his shoulder where the bolt now was Meed turned "AH TREVOR" Trevor ignored the captain and reloaded his crossbow

As suddenly a spectral hand shot out only for Meed to block it with his sword Trevor glanced back to see the others stepping forth Theus headed over to Trevor as suddenly 2 sailors ran towards the rouge, one of the sailors was immediately killed by an arrow fired from Falkas as the last 2 sailors and Meed ran towards Falkas, Sabroth and Marlow

Trevor patted Theus on the shoulder and walked over towards Marlow he fired a bolt at another Sailor who dodged it only to be immediately hit by Sabroth's hammer in the chest as he was sent a couple feet back by the blow Marlow whistled as he looked up Marlow's trident met him in the chest

Trevor loaded another bolt and fired at Meed as did Falkas, Theus ducked under the first blow from a sailor but was struck by the other Theus growled as he placed a palm on the sailors chest and sneered "SUFFER" as suddenly various wounds appeared before the sailor screamed out in pain before dying

As the fighting continued Marlow noticed an approaching ship before focusing back on the fight Meed sneered as both bolt and Arrow met his flesh as he turned to aim his pistol the large hand on Sabroth grabbed his wrist Meed turned to see a flame licked smile

Before suddenly a cone of hot fire was burning Meed's skin, as Everyone got ready to fight Trevor heard a horn before him and everyone turned to see a larger vessel crash into the Yelden, Trevor noticed a large figure with a mace on the ship he shook his head before focusing back on the fight

He ran over to Meed who was struggling to stand he watched as Marlow threw her trident hitting the man in the shoulder before Trevor jumped up and sliced down with his scimitar causing a large gash

The other sailor ,who was knock down by the crash, went to stand only to be kicked back down he looked around to see Theus standing over him Mace held high up before Theus brought it down, as Meed was holding his cut he glared at the party "WHEN THE ELDER ONE HEARS-" before he was cut off by Sabroth swinging his hammer and killing the man

As the party started to loot the bodies Trevor felt his vision start to fade before him and the others dropped to the ground the only one who didn't was Falkas who cheered "WOO" only for a large fist to meet his face knocking him out

Before Trevor faded to unconscious he heard a voice speak and say "Take them to Barbossa"

THE END


End file.
